PC Gamer: Coconut Monkey's Games - New Custom Steam Installation
In this original guide, i will show you how to install All 7 of Coconut Monkey's games (Not Counting Gravy Trader, Fungus Gatherer SE, Monkey Pinball & Monkey Smash) in the same folder as Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam which can be Installed in the Same way as Zombie Wars. Coconut Monkey would help you out on the Guide I made but he has no hands. Custom Installation Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars - Custom Design Steam Installation Who is Coconut Monkey?: Coconut Monkey is the mascot for the US edition. He was created by founding editor Matt Firme, and modelled on a Bermudan tourist trinket. Coconut Monkey appears in the pages of the magazine, and has occasionally provided commentary on demo discs included with the magazine. The Coconut Monkey appears in a number of game mods. The Coconut Monkey is often used to parody vaporware by advertising the unreleased game Gravy Trader, which has been given a 101% score on some of the review disks. The character would often cite that he would do "something" (dependent on the train of thought), but use the excuse "but I have no hands" as a reason for not doing it (even though his two hands and fingers are clearly visible on his belly). He also had some Weird Adventures in Version 4 of PC Gamer Issues 4.3 (Grim Fandango) to 4.11 (Myth 2: Soulbrighter) which lasted for 8 Episodes. These Macromedia Flash Files that were found in these issues contain a Choose Your Adventure System complete with Good & Bad Endings (The Good Endings of Coconut Monkey's Episodes end with a Cliffhanger (Such as a Volcano ready to erupt as Coconut Monkey and his new Alien friends find themselves on a Jungle island or being captured by an evil Doppleganger Version of Coconut Monkey): TO BE CONTINUED... While the Bad Endings end with a Generic Death: THE END.) The Videos shown on Keith Indorf's Site contain the Good Ending Paths, Just click on 3D/Animation, then Coconut Monkey Episodes 3, 4, 5 or 6, 7, 8 to watch them. KI Design www.kidesign.com NOTE: The Black Hole's Cliffhanger in Episode 8 after you helped Coconut Monkey take an Alien Ship to blast away the Asteroid Belt was to be Resolved in Coconut Monkey's Weird Adventures Episode 9 but the Coconut Monkey Theater on the PC Gamer Demo Discs was put on a long Hiatus in Issue 4.12: Kingpin. It was either Discontinued or Canceled by the start of Version 5 of PC Gamer. Known PC Gamer Issues with Coconut Monkey's Weird Adventures. 4-3: Grim Fandango 4-4: SiN 4-5: Rainbow Six 4-6. Shogo 4-7. Descent 3 4-8. Redguard 4-9. Thief 4-10. Sim City 3000 4-11. Myth 2: Soulblighter Coconut Monkey's Games on PC Gamer Issues 4.3-4.6 Here's where you can find Coconut Monkey's Games: 1. First visit the Internet Archives archive.org for the Issues on PC Gamer. 5 of them can be found on Issues 4.3: Grim Fandango, 4.4: SiN, 4.5: Rainbow Six & 4.6: Shogo. 2. Once you download them, you can use DAEMON Tools or PowerISO to mount any one of them. 3. Exit PC Gamer and Browse the Disc. Until you see the Folder CMGAMES. Copy the CMGAMES Folder to where Zombie Wars is installed in the same directory as Halloween Harry. 4. Start Zombie Wars on Steam & go into Run Program on Windows 3.1 & enter SETUP for the Following Games: MONKCOMM/Setup for Monkey Command MONKDETH/Setup for Death From Above MONKMADN/Setup for Monkey Madness Mayhem MONKRACE/Setup for Race the Monkey and MONKROID/Setup for MonkeyRoids NOTE: These will also work on Windows 95/98/2000 & XP 32-Bit Closed Source OS PCs. Windows Vista/7/Higher 64-Bit OS PCs are NOT SUPPORTED. Since these games use Klik N Play Format. Coconut Monkey's Games Issue 4.7: Floatography 1. First, visit the Internet Archives archive.org for the Issues on PC Gamer. Floatography of them can be found on Issue 4.7: Descent 3 2. Once you download them, you can use DAEMON Tools or PowerISO to mount any one of them. 3. Exit PC Gamer and Browse the Disc. Until you see the Folder CMGAMES. Copy the Floatography File to the CMGAMES Folder where Zombie Wars is installed in the same directory as Halloween Harry. 4. Add a shortcut toFloatography by selecting Create Shortcut, add a New Folder to Steam in Your Start Menu, Name it "Non-Steam" then move the Floatography Shortcut to your Non-Steam Folder in your Start Menu. 6. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 7. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 8. Select Floatography from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Coconut Monkey's Floatography". NOTE: Windows 3.1 is NOT SUPPORTED for this game. The Best Score you can get for this game is about 500-1000 Points. Coconut Monkey's Games Issue 4.8-4.11: Command Preformance 1. First, visit the Internet Archives archive.org for the Issues on PC Gamer. Command Preformance can be found on Issue 4.8: Redguard, 4.9: Thief, 4.10: SimCity 3000 & 4.11: Myth 2 Soulblighter. 2. Once you download them, you can use DAEMON Tools or PowerISO to mount any one of them. 3. Exit PC Gamer and Browse the Disc. Until you see the Folder CMGAMES. Copy the CommPerf File to the CMGAMES Folder where Zombie Wars is installed in the same directory as Halloween Harry. 4. Add a shortcut to Command Preformance by selecting Create Shortcut, add a New Folder to Steam in Your Start Menu, Name it "Non-Steam" then move the Command Preformance Shortcut to your Non-Steam Folder in your Start Menu. 6. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 7. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 8. Select Floatography from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Coconut Monkey's Command Preformance". NOTE: Windows 3.1 is NOT SUPPORTED for this game. Don't make the Coconut Monkey Suite Too Long or Coconut Monkey will sing on and on and on.